Another Chance
by BlackCat1196
Summary: Damon is dealing with becoming a human and Bonnie and Elena have feelings for him. He's trying to make things right and start over but for that he must make the right choice which will come sooner than he thinks with serious consequences. K   just in case
1. Chapter 1

**The story is set after they come back from the Dark Dimension and is mostly a love triangle between Elena, Bonnie and Damon while he tries to deal with being human. **

**Bonnie:**

I was sleeping when I heard someone screaming downstairs. As I went down I could see Sage laughing and Stefan and Damon glaring at each other, Elena was holding back Stefan while Meredith held back Damon. Damon looked different somehow but I just couldn't tell what was different about him.

"What's going on?" I asked as I entered the living room.

"He stole my humanity!" Stefan said pointing at Damon angrily.

"You can have it back if you want, I just want you to turn me again" Damon said smirking.

"What?" that was all I could manage to say. I didn't understand what they were saying but something told me it wasn't good.

"Damon opened Stefan's gift and he turned into a human," Elena said holding Stefan's hand "the kitsune Stefan met back at the Dark Dimension gave it to him because of what he told him about us."

"I wouldn't have opened it if someone had told me what would happen, believe me I really don't want this." Damon said defensively.

Everyone was silent; I couldn't believe Damon was human. His face started to change and he was turning kind of blue. Everyone started laughing and Sage told him to breathe. Damon gave us a look full of hate but I could see he was hurt by the fact that we were laughing at him, so I stopped laughing. I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Damon, I need to talk to you," he looked at me surprised and nodded for me to speak "alone, please" I said.

He got up and followed, Elena was looking at me like she wanted to kill me and the others were too surprised to talk. We went into the kitchen and I waited for him to look at me. He turned around but he wouldn't face me so I turned his face with my hands to force him to look at me, his eyes were watery and I felt so bad for him that I hugged him. I thought he was going to push me away but he stayed still, I could feel his uneven breathing on my neck and it made me shiver. I let go of him and ran to my room, I couldn't believe what I had just done I was so ashamed. Damon was probably laughing at me downstairs or something and I wouldn't be able to face him now. It was getting late so I decided to skip dinner and went to bed early.

**Elena:**

Bonnie came running out of the kitchen and went upstairs, we were going to talk tomorrow morning. I wanted to kill her; she should never have asked Damon to go with her to the kitchen alone. Who does she think she is? I know that I'm with Stefan but there are some things that I have to figure out with Damon and she has no right to take him from me. Damon came rushing out of the kitchen and was about to follow Bonnie but Stefan stopped him.

"Let her calm down, you can talk to her tomorrow" Stefan said calmly but his voice made it clear he would act differently if Damon pushed him too much.

"I know it's just that I need to apologize." Damon said "I'll be in my room if you need me."

"Don't forget to breathe Damon" Sage said chuckling as Damon went upstairs. I don't know why but I felt the need to follow him so instead I grabbed Stefan's hand and lead him to our room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Damon:**

I looked at the clock and cursed under my breath, it was already 6:00 am and I hadn't slept yet. Why couldn't I sleep if I didn't care about what happened yesterday, I just couldn't understand why did I care about the little witch's feelings. I went downstairs and heard Mrs. Flowers in the kitchen so I went outside and got into my car. I couldn't leave the house because it was dangerous so I drove to the back of the house and parked my car behind some trees, I needed to be alone and they wouldn't let me unless they thought I was gone.

I started pacing next to my car to think clearer, I had to figure things out with Elena but she wouldn't talk to me because she was always with Stefan. And it's obvious that she's into me but even after everything that happened she prefers Stefan. On the other hand, Bonnie seems to like me but she doesn't trust me enough to show it or accept it and I have no idea what to think about her, I don't know what I feel for her but I know I feel something. I was thinking what I would do next when I heard someone calling my name, it was Elena and for the first time I wasn't happy to hear her so I just ignored her.

**Bonnie:**

I could hear Elena calling for Damon downstairs, I wondered where he could be. He wasn't stupid so I knew he hadn't gone out but when I looked through the window I noticed his car was gone. I would look for him later, now I was starving and only wanted to get my breakfast.

When I got to the kitchen Stefan was sitting there staring out of the window into the garden. I think he didn't notice me because when I opened the refrigerator's door he jumped and turned around to look who was behind him.

"Calm down, it's just me" I said, "Where's Damon? I heard Elena calling him."

"I think he may have left but I don't think he's gone far, he's not stupid you know," he said and I could see he wasn't happy about Elena worrying so much for Damon.

"Yeah I know, I'll go see if Elena needs something," I said taking a bite of the chocolate I took from the fridge and going out to the garden.

"Hi Elena, what's up?" she turned around and glared at me, then she walked pass me and went into the kitchen. I couldn't believe she was mad at me for talking to Damon specially because she had chosen Stefan over him after doing who knows what with him in their trip.

I was walking through the garden when something shiny caught my eye, it was some kind of glass, and I walked toward it, when I was a few steps away I could see it was Damon's black Ferrari. Damon was sitting with his back against it with his eyes closed and his hands to his stomach. I approached him and sat down next to him.

"Hi Damon" I said almost whispering. His eyes flung open and he jumped a little.

"Oh hi Bonnie, I'm sorry about yesterday it's just that you took me by surprise" he said closing his eyes again; he had dark circles under his eyes and I noticed that his eyes were even darker than usual.

"It's ok, it was my fault." I said "But that doesn't matter now you look terrible, are you ok?" I leaned closer to him to take a better look at his face.

"I'm not, actually I think I'm sick" he said, he looked worried and a little afraid but he was trying to hide it so it was hard to tell. "I have this terrible pain in my stomach and sometimes it sounds weird." I couldn't help it and started laughing, but stopped when he turned to look at me.

"I'm sorry, here try this." I said handing him my chocolate. He just stared at it like he didn't understand why I gave it to him and the look on his face was so funny that I started laughing again. "You have to eat Damon, and you're not sick you're just hungry. When was the last time you ate?" I asked him as he bit the chocolate. He ate it in less than a minute and stood up, he helped me up and we headed for the house.

"I'm starving, lets go eat some more chocolate," he said grinning.

"Ok but you should try other things," I said laughing when we reached the house we were both laughing hysterically and everyone came outside to see what was happening. When Elena saw us she glared at me and came over.

"Bonnie come to my room now, we need to talk," with that she turned around and I followed her because I didn't want her to cause a scene, but I knew I shouldn't follow her because I knew this discussion would cause problems to our friendship.


	3. Chapter 3

**Damon:**

I was in the kitchen waiting for Bonnie, she was taking longer than I thought and I was starving. I had so much fun with her and I don't know why but I felt comfortable around her. This day didn't start well but when Bonnie came I could tell it would be great, that's until Elena took her away. I called Sage and asked him to show me how to make waffles because I wanted to surprise Bonnie when she came back.

"Hi Sage, could you help me make some waffles?" I asked in the nicest way I could manage.

"I guess, but I'm not a good cook," he said, "You should ask Mrs. Flowers." He turned around not waiting for an answer and left. I went to ask Mrs. Flowers to help me and found her in the garden.

"I know what you want dear, I'll be with you in a minute" she didn't even look at me but I decided not to bother her and went back to the kitchen to wait there. About 10 minutes later she came and started taking things out of the fridge. When she had many ingredients on the table she called me.

"I'm a little busy today so I'll make the waffles and if you want I can show you another time," she said, already starting to work.

"Ok, I'll be upstairs, call me if you need anything," I went back to my room to take a shower. When I came out Bonnie was sitting in my bed, her eyes were red and puffy and she was trying to hide her face from me.

"We can't be friends Damon, I'm really sorry" she said and went running back to her room. I was really surprised at first and couldn't understand what had happened but when I did I knew who I had to blame, Elena. I went to look for her and found her in the living room with Stefan and Meredith.

"What the hell did you do to her?" I screamed coming down the stairs. They all turned to look at me and I could see Elena's eyes were also puffy but I didn't care. "Answer me!" she flinched and hid her face in Stefan's chest.

"She didn't do anything Damon, calm down," Meredith said in her typical calm voice.

"Yes she did," I yelled "have you seen Bonnie? She did that to her" I said pointing angrily at Elena. "Why did you do it? You don't want to be with me but you don't want me to have friends either." I said turning to leave, Elena got up and grabbed my arm. She pulled me closer and hugged me, it felt good but not like before there was something missing. She let go surprised that I hadn't hugged her back and looked behind her to where Stefan was, he looked at her and then he was gone.

I took advantage of the distraction and run upstairs to Bonnie's room, I had to talk to her and explain, even if I didn't understand myself. When I got there I stood in front of her door a few minutes before knocking trying to think what I would say when she opened the door, if she did. I knocked a couple of times but she didn't reply so I opened the door and went inside closing it behind me.

"Bonnie we need to talk," I sat on the bed next to her "I don't know what Elena said but you don't have to listen to her, she's being a bitch and you don't deserve it." She turned and looked at me, her eyes filling with tears.

"But she's right Damon, you have things to figure out with her and I shouldn't get in the middle of it," she said looking straight into my eyes, I don't know why but I felt the need to comfort her. "You love her and she love's you and I'm her friend, I can't do that to her."

"You're wrong Bonnie," I said holding her face with my hands to make her look at me "I don't love her, and besides she already chose Stefan and she can't have us both."

"I can't Damon, she's one of my best friends and if she loves you then I can't even be your friend, because you know it means something more to me." She looked away and walked towards the window.

"I don't care about Elena and we can be friends if we want," I said smiling, she smiled back at me and came closer "Come on, I have a surprise for you," I said taking her hand and leading her downstairs, she followed. I took her to the kitchen so that we could finally eat our waffles.

"They were supposed to be our breakfast but if you don't care I'd like to try something new," I said getting the maple syrup out of the fridge and putting the table. "Besides, I heard Mrs. Flowers was a great cook" that made Bonnie laugh and we started eating. We finished our waffles and went to my room to watch TV.

"Thank you Damon, that was very nice of you," she said as we entered my room. We were watching TV in my bed when someone knocked at the door, I looked down at Bonnie and noticed she was asleep so I got up and opened the door quietly. It was Sage, and he wanted me to go downstairs to talk about Elena but I said no. For the first time I really felt that Elena should be with my brother and not with me. Sage left and I went back to my bed with Bonnie, I was sure that with her there I would be able to sleep and I really needed it. I covered Bonnie with a blanket and fell asleep in less than 5 minutes, knowing everything would be all right.

**Bonnie:**

I woke up in Damon's room; I had Damon's arm on me and couldn't move. I looked up at the clock it said it was 6 am so I closed my eyes again and relaxed. I don't know why but being in Damon's arms felt right, Elena would kill me if she found out.

I felt Damon stir and looked at him, he was still asleep and hugged me like I was a teddy bear. I could barely breath so I tried to push him away but he was too strong and I didn't want to wake him. I heard a door open and steps coming and then Damon's door flung open.

**Elena:**

After Damon left I went back to my room to look for Stefan, I knew he would be upset but I also knew that he would understand. I opened the door and found Stefan sitting on the bed with his head in his hands, he looked up at me waiting for me to explain but I didn't know what to say.

"What happened when I was gone Elena?" he said seriously "I want to know everything."

So I went and sat with him, I took his hand and told him everything I needed to tell him because I felt like I had betrayed him and I needed to come clean. He took it all in with a blank expression and when I was finished he looked down at our hands. He pulled away from me and stood up.

"I'll give you a week to choose," he said "you can do anything you want this week and if you choose me it won't matter," he turned and left the room. I wanted to go after him but I knew he needed to think and besides I had to talk to Damon and explain things to him too. I decided to go to Damon's room and tell him what Stefan said so I went to his room and opened his door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update but I've been really busy with school. But here it is I hope you like it and you can always give me ideas for the next chapter, to help me finish it faster.**

**Damon:**

I was sleeping when someone threw open the door making Bonnie and me jump. It was Elena and she didn't look happy, I knew what she was thinking and I wanted her to think that. She would finally know how it felt what she did to me. Bonnie jumped from the bed and I stood next to her.

"What the hell are you doing, Bonnie?" Elena screamed, "Damon, what's going on?" she was about to cry but she was also mad.

"It's not what you think," Bonnie said "yesterday we were watching a movie and we fell asleep" I don't know why but seeing Elena so upset about this made me mad, I mean she is the one that said she didn't want me.

"It's none of your business," I said, "What are you doing in my room?" she just stared at me with a confused look on her face and then left the room running.

"There was no need to be rude Damon" Bonnie said putting on her shoes, "She's my friend, you know." Bonnie was about to leave but I ran to the door and closed it, I needed to explain why I was acting that way.

"Look Bonnie, I know Elena's your friend but she wants Stefan and me and it's not fair for any of us" I said sitting on the bed again, she sat next to me and put her hand on my shoulder. "She's hurting Stefan and she hurt me before, I won't let her do it again," I looked her straight in the eyes hoping she would understand.

"I get it Damon, but she's my friend," I knew that she was about to say that we couldn't be friends anymore so I turned to leave, "so if we are going to be friends it can't be in front of her." She said smiling at me, I went over to her and hugged her, she was surprised at first but then she hugged me back.

"Thank you," I said as she broke our embrace and walked to the door.

"But first you need to talk to her," I knew she was right but I didn't want to admit it.

**Elena:**

I was so upset, I couldn't believe I once had feelings for him I hated him. But even as I told myself this, it hurt me to think about him and Bonnie. I would have gone to Stefan but he was mad at me and now Damon was with Bonnie and I was alone. I decided to talk to Meredith because she always knows what to do, I ran to her room but she wasn't there so I went down to the kitchen and asked Mrs. Flowers if she had seen her.

"She went to the town, dear" she said "with Sage."

"Meredith went to town with Sage?" I was yelling and Stefan came running, he looked at me nodded at Mrs. Flowers and left.

"That's what I said dear," Mrs. Flowers said looking at me like I was stupid. I thanked her and went back to my room; I grabbed my phone and called Meredith.

"Hi, Elena?" she said.

"Hey, where are you? I really need to talk to you" I could hear someone calling her and assumed it was Sage. "What are you doing with Sage?" I asked.

"I'm at the groceries store," she sounded annoyed but I didn't get why "look, I really have to go we'll talk when I get home," after she said this she hung up. I couldn't believe she did that, I mean last year she wouldn't have dared to do that.

**Damon:**

The week was about to end and I hadn't talked to Elena, which meant I hadn't spent much time with Bonnie since she said I had to talk to Elena first. I went downstairs to have lunch, something I wasn't used to yet but everyone said it would get better with time. After lunch Bonnie pulled away to the garden so that we could talk alone.

"Did you talk to her?" she asked "You need to figure things out with her before we can be friends." She looked expectantly at me and all I did was shake my head.

"I haven't, but I will by the end of the day, I promise" she was happy because she knew I always kept my promises, she turned and left with a simple "ok" leaving me alone to think about what I would say.

I went back inside and ran to Elena's room, she was sitting of her bed reading a magazine. She looked up when I entered the room and went back to her magazine when she saw it was me.

"I need to talk to you Elena," I said leaving the room; I knew she would follow me. I lead her to the basement and leaned against a wall. She sat down on the floor and looked at me waiting for me to talk.

"What do you want Damon? I don't have all day" she said annoyed. I could tell she was glad I had asked her to come here but she was also confused for my silence.

"I want to know why you went to my room the other day," I demanded.

"I wanted to tell you that Stefan gave me a week to figure out my feelings for you and that we could do anything we wanted," she said looking away from me "but I guess you made it clear that you want nothing to do with me." She was about to cry and I felt bad for hurting her, I sat down next to her and hugged her.

"That's not true I was just mad at you because I thought you had already made your choice," she cried even harder and hugged me back "I don't know what I feel for you Elena, but I know that thinking of you and my brother hurts me." She looked up at me and kissed me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Stefan:**

Elena and Damon weren't even talking to each other so I thought that maybe she had chosen me. I wanted to tell her that we could be together again and that we didn't have to wait the whole week for that, so I grabbed a few of her favorite cookies and took them to her room. I was going to knock but the door was slightly open and I wanted to surprise her.

I opened the door and found Elena and Damon kissing, I was too shocked to move and the dish I had been holding slipped from my hands and broke into a million pieces when it touched the floor. Elena pushed Damon away and just stared at me. I wanted to turn and ran out the house but I couldn't move, Elena came closer to me and looked back at Damon.

"Stefan please say something," she pleaded "you said it was ok, you gave me a week to choose." I could tell she didn't know what to do, if she came closer to me Damon would assume she had chosen me but if she went back to Damon I would be sure she wanted him more.

"You're right, but the week's about to end." I said, finally able to move, and walked out of the room.

**Elena:**

After Stefan left I turned to look at Damon, I couldn't help remembering how kissing him felt. I knew I had to choose but after this kiss I wasn't sure whom I wanted. Damon walked over to me and put his arms around me, I felt safe but not like I felt in Stefan's arms. He kissed my cheek and whispered.

"You don't have to choose princess," he let me go and headed for the door.

"Why not?" I asked him before he reached the door.

"Because, I'm not an option," he said and left the room smiling.

I didn't understand what he meant but I decided to look for Stefan and apologize. I felt so bad for what I did now that Damon left, the look on Stefan's face was so hurt that it made me want to cry just remembering it. I would tell him I chose him and then leave to give him time to think. I found him outside sitting against a tree, he looked like he was asleep but I knew he was pretending. I sat down next to him and waited for him to look at me, when he finally did I apologized and told him how much I loved him.

"I love you too Elena but I need time to forget what happened," he said, I didn't want to push him too hard so I just nodded and left him.

**Bonnie:**

I was sitting on Meredith's bed, too shocked to speak. She stared at me waiting for an answer, pleading me to understand. She came closer and kneeled in front of me. I was trying to process it all but I just couldn't understand how, she's always so calm and I never imagined this, especially from her.

"Bonnie say something!" she yelled frustrated at my silence.

"What can I say? Meredith I'm happy for you, I just never expected this," I was hysterical "I mean, you and Sage!" that was shocking but I had to get used to it. I hugged her and we started laughing. At that moment Sage came in and cleared his throat.

"Can I have a word with you Meredith?" he said, obviously uncomfortable. I got up and left the room quickly. I went downstairs to the kitchen and bumped into Damon on my way there.

He looked down at me and smiled, pulled me by the arm and led me to his room. He looked excited but I didn't get why, his mood changes were kind of confusing lately. He locked the door behind him and we sat down on his bed.

"I talked to Elena," he said "so now you have to be friends with me," he said smirking. I was shocked and a little angry because he said it as an order, but I was also excited.

"No, we can be friends but I don't _have _to be your friend," I waited for his reaction, for a second he looked hurt but then he smirked again and stared at me.

"You're dying to be my friend," he laughed and I punched his arm.

"So…what did you tell Elena?" I asked, he looked a little uncomfortable and he looked away.

"Well, I went to her room and told her I needed to talk to her and one thing led to the other and she kissed me, but then Stefan came and told her she had to choose by the end of the week. And she made her choice…" he said not looking at me the whole time, I don't know why but it bothered me to think of Elena kissing him.

"Who did she choose?" I asked genuinely curious to know.

"She chose Stefan," he said shrugging and finally meeting my eyes, he wasn't hurt of upset, which was weird, but I was happy that it didn't bother him.

"So why aren't you upset?" I asked hoping for an answer that would never come.

"I told her I wasn't an option and left, I'm not going to stay waiting for her to make up her mind and play with me and my brother," he said staring at me like it was obvious. "Hey do you have a bikini or something?" he said changing the subject.

"Yes… but I don't think it'll fit you," I said laughing; he glared at me and then started laughing too.

"Shut up, I didn't mean that," he said "Sage and Meredith bought a pool and they're putting it together now. I thought maybe we could help them and try it out later, would you like to?" he made it sound like a question but his eyes told he would force me if I said no.

"Sure I'd love that, as long as you don't wear a bikini," I said and we both started laughing.

"Very funny Bonnie," he stood up and opened the door "now, if you don't mind I'm going to change, you should do the same." I smiled and left, I couldn't help thinking about him while I left and how our friendship has changed since he became human.


End file.
